


The Devil Knows no Good

by fallenangelgirl



Series: Silk Black [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on You Know I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse, Deal with a Devil, Devil Chan, Jisung is lonely, Jisung makes a deal with the devil, M/M, Making Out, Mystery, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Edited really I put it through three grammar check websites, Sort Of, Thriller, and lucifer, anyways have fun, idk what category it is, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform, this is a mess but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: Humans were so warm; the chill of Lucifer himself giving them new senses of satisfaction so no one could resist the devil himself. Fire will always bow down to ice when deals with the devil are made.





	The Devil Knows no Good

The smoke that filled the room surrounded him as he danced. Low lights made his skin glow an amber hue the whiskey glass in his hand glowing along with him. His eyes were hooded as a bass pulsed along the floor of the club. A smirk made its way on his lips as he threw his head back, bringing the liquor to his lips.

The familiar burn as it ran down his throat greeted him warmly, sharp needle teeth flashed in the low light his black eyes making him devilish. The satin shirt encasing him was buttoned halfway down, his chest sparkling against the light. The sound of swooning people around him made him smirk. No one could resist the devil himself.

A smile made its way on his lips, his fangs peeking out on his bottom lip as another body pressed themselves against him. With lazy eyes, he glanced down at the boy now dancing along with him a confident smirk on his lips. Little humans, always so sure of themselves. Without a care in the world, he tossed his glass behind him humming in satisfaction at the shattering sound it made.

The boy on him didn’t even flinch at his harsh reaction; instead, the boy’s hands gripped the devil’s hands tightly moving them down to his hips. Once satisfied with their placement, he moved his hands up and placed them along the devil’s shoulders. The devil watched in amusement as the boy trailed his hands down the expanse of his shoulders to his arms enjoying the squeeze he gave. A low growl resounded in the back of the devil’s throat as the boy moved his hands from his arms to his chest feeling along the glimmering skin with a hungry look in his eyes. The hands he had wrapped around the boy’s hips tightened as the boy continued to tough the devil, lust overtaking both of them.

With a swift motion, the devil dragged the boy forward his lips, tracing the shell of the boy’s ear, a satisfying whine making its way out of his lips. The devil relished in the sound as he let his lips trace down the boy’s neck, his cold breath raising goosebumps along the warm skin. Humans were so warm; the chill of Lucifer himself giving them new senses of satisfaction. Cold lips pressing against the warm pulse of the boy caused his breath to stall as he gripped onto the devil for dear life.

Chan smirked as he pressed a careful kiss onto the boy’s neck enjoying the shivers he felt run down the other, his hand tightening their hold on Chan’s shoulders. Another gentle kissed was placed along the boy’s warm pulse before Chan took too sucking on the spot. A low noise of pleasure escaped the boy at the sensation, his head rolling to the side to give the devil more space to work. With a sensual smile, the devil works his way along the boy’s neck blowing cold air along each of the red and purple marks that now lay on the boy’s neck.

“Oh, my God.” the boy muttered out as Chan pushed back the thin material covering his collar bones to suck marks on there. An angered growl escaped Chan at the words, his teeth nipping at the warm skin. In another swift movement, they found themselves sitting on one of the many couches along the club walls, the smoke and lights no longer surrounding them as the boy now sat in Chan’s lap.

“We do not mention that name in here,” Chan whispered out, moving the boy on his lap until he was straddling Chan. The boy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as icy cold hands found their way across his stomach. A high-pitched moan escaped him as Lucifer moved forward to brush his lips again the boy’s lips. “What is your name, little human?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“Jisung,” the boy breathed out, trying to move to connect their lips but Chan backed away chuckling. Humans, always so quick to chase their wants. Such curious creatures.

“Patience, little mortal.” Chan laughed with mirth at the eagerness of the boy. A curious creature he was. Eager and feisty, and so receptive. “Tell me Jisung, what is it you desire.”

Shaky breaths left Jisungs lips as Chan traced his hands along the skin of Jisung’s waist. The touch of Lucifer so inviting and wonderful a feeling humans can not resist. “I don’t,” he paused breathing heavily as cold hands moved their way to his chest, “I don’t understand. I desire you obviously.”

A humorous chuckle left Chan’s mouth as he slipped his hands out of the poor human’s shirt, leaving him whining for more. “As does everyone little dove, so tell me, what is your greatest desire.

A gasp fell out of Jisung’s lips as the devil moved to unbutton the top of his shirt, fingers tracing his skin as cold lips moved to mark the honey skin. “Love,” Jisung gasped out as Chan left a bruising mark right above the beating of his heart. “I desire love. I want to live peacefully and eternally with someone; with love.”

A bark of laughter fell out of the devil as he looked with hooded eyes at the silly human. “And you’re hoping to find that in the devil little one?” A nod. “Oh silly human,” Chan whispered bringing his hand to hold Jisung’s chin in his fingers, “the devil will leave you craving more, a feeling of longing filling your being, you will never feel satisfied if you agree to a deal with the devil.” Shaky breaths left Jisung as his lips brushed against the ice of Lucifers.

“I accept,” he whispered his eyes shining with the promise from a deal with the devil.

Chan grinned, his eyes flashing red, “as you wish.” With those words, the distance between them closed warm lips meeting cold ones. Chan gripped Jisung’s chin tightly, pulling him forward by the waist until they pressed together their bodies together, whines leaving the human's mouth from the cold. Goosebumps rose across his skin as Chan trailed chilled hands along his fiery skin. Even fire could submit to ice.

Chan nipped at Jisung’s bottom lip, an ask of permission, the human gratefully opening his mouth, allowing the devil to take control. He moaned in reply to the devil’s tongue finding home in his mouth heavy breaths exchanged between them, ice breathing into him. A feeling of longing and want settled into his heart the more they kissed, the human’s patience wearing thin. With jerky moves, he pulled away from the lips of the devil and moved to leave his own marks along the white skin of Lucifer. A groan made its way out of Chan as the little human sucked marks into his perfect porcelain skin, the red and purple marks a perfect contrast. Bitter fingers made their way into Jisung’s hair as he continued his attack along Chan’s skin. The coolness of Chan’s skin felt marvelous again the heat of his own. Maybe fire could melt ice.

As red blossoms continued to make their way along the devil’s skin, Jisung found himself falling. Into what he wasn’t sure but the more marks he sucked, breaths exchanged and hands that roamed and a new feeling settled into his heart, a permanent imprint of the night he spent with the devil himself. And when it was all over, the devil peeling the little human off him, red eyes flashing in the darkness, the little human was left alone. His deal was completed, an always feeling for the need for cold hands and breath in his heart. The longing never leaving him even in the afterlife. Fire will always bow down to ice when deals with the devil are made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read and finished this congrats! You get a cookie. It's nice to open my procrastination series again so I hope you enjoyed this mess of a barrel edited fic and if my fic rec pals are reading this hello why are you here leave.


End file.
